The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astelia named ‘Silver Shadow’, an interspecific hybrid of Astelia chathamica×Astelia nervosa and referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Silver Shadow’. The new cultivar is grown for use as a foliage plant for landscape and container use.
‘Silver Shadow’ was selected in the Inventors' greenhouse in December 2004 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made in November 2003 between an unnamed plant of Astelia chathamica as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Astelia nervosa as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in March of 2005 in Christchurch City, New Zealand by one of the Inventors. Asexual reproduction by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.